


Rough Patch

by TyrusTrashFolk



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, I write lots of angst oopsies, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Titles and Summaries too, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrusTrashFolk/pseuds/TyrusTrashFolk
Summary: In which, Cyrus and T.J. go through a rough patch in their relationship.





	Rough Patch

Cyrus and TJ has just broken up.

They were both so in love they couldn’t focus on anything besides each other. It lead to them blowing off just about every other person for each other. Which caused problems with people like the GHC, and TJ’s family, and his other friends.

TJ was the one who ended it, Cyrus brought up that they needed to spend time with others and TJ took it as “we should see other people” and “we should break up” and to prevent getting his heart broken, he took the initiative.

Cyrus didn’t understand. He didn’t understand how things went so wrong in that one conversation. They went from being completely calm and lovey, to a full out screaming match. Cyrus said some things, TJ said some things, each equally hurtful.

By the end of it, tears were streaming down Cyrus’ face uncontrollably, which was a sight TJ never wanted to see again. And TJ was holding back sadness and covering it with anger. He stormed out of his now ex-boyfriends house and to his own, where he slammed his bedroom door shut as loud as possible, and collapsing onto his bed and kicking around.

He let himself feel the sorrow, and he was now sobbing in his room, kicking and hitting random things. Even punching a hole in the wall, he knew he’d pay for that one later but he couldn’t care less right now.

He broke up with Cyrus.

The person who meant the most to him.

He tossed him and their relationship to the curb, and there was no going back now.

Days had passed, around 3 or so. It was Wednesday and Cyrus was a complete mess. He had large, dark bags under his eyes, his whole demeanor was negative, the frown never seemed to leave his face, he didn’t even point out his peer’s or his teacher’s grammar errors. Which was very unlike Cyrus.

The GHC was sitting at lunch, Cyrus was just picking and poking at his food with his fork. Jonah walked over, along with Marty, they took seats next to their girlfriends. “Is he okay?” He heard Marty lowly ask Buffy.

“I don’t think so. He and TJ…” Marty got the message. “I’m sorry Cy.” He said. “It’s whatever I guess.” Cyrus shrugged. His voice even sounding weak and strained; On a whole other level of tired.

Lunch was nearing its end, Andi decided to speak up and try to cheer her friend up. “Cy, you haven’t eaten your muffin.” She said. “Or anything…”

“If you want it, take it. I’m not gonna touch it.” Cyrus said. He literally flicked the muffin off his tray before standing up and throwing the untouched food in the trash can.

“Do you want to go to the Spoon with all of us later?” Jonah offered. “And be the fifth wheel? No, I’ll pass.” Cyrus responded.

“Erm… How about you, me and Andi go to park tomorrow?” Buffy asked. “I’d rather not remind myself of my ex thank you very much.” Cyrus muttered. Anyone could tell it hurt him to say that. The word ‘ex’ just about took everything out of him.

“Do you want to—” Cyrus slammed his fists on the table as he abruptly stood up. “Can you please quit with all stupid fucking questions? I am not in the mood or head space for this!” He stormed off with angry tears flooding his eyes, leaving the four others sitting in shock, their jaws hanging ajar.

None of them and ever seen Cyrus like that, ever. They didn’t know it was physically possible for Cyrus to be in such a terrible state.

Cyrus was practically running to the restroom, he needed to calm down and he knew it. He knew he would felt guilty later for snapping at his friends, but right now he couldn’t give a fuck. He almost made it, he almost got to his destination without running into anyone.

Until, he bumped into someone.

Not just any someone no, no of course not. “Watch it-!” The person stopped themself upon seeing Cyrus’ face. Cyrus looked up, and it was none other than TJ Kippen.

Of-fucking-course. Cyrus thought. The universe certainly had strange ways of working sometimes. Other times, it was completely defeating and seemed deadly in a way.

He felt his heart stop, as long as he and TJ’s bodies. “Sorry.” He muttered quietly before pushing past him.

TJ felt his being swell with pain. He saw the condition Cyrus was in, and he couldn’t even stop to talk to him, hold him, kiss him till he felt better, nothing. And he hated that.

He still loved Cyrus, so much. And Cyrus still loved him. But they both were either too stubborn or too scared to approach the other.

TJ was stuck in his bubble fo self hate for breaking up with him, he didn’t even let him explain completely first and he was slowly dying inside because of it.

Cyrus was utterly heartbroken. He felt like his whole world took a crashing down, he felt like his heart was ripped from his chest as well as thrown to the ground and tap danced on.

He made it to the boy’s bathroom, he ran into a stall then he lost it. He was hiccuping through his sobs. He leaned against the locked door and brought his knees to his chest. He cried into his knee caps which semi muffled his cries, he wrapped his arms around his body almost as a sad attempt to hold himself together.

He didn’t even care that the bell went off, he knew TJ was in his next class so he wanted to avoid it as much as possible.

It was History, no they didn’t sit near one another but they’d be in the same vicinity. It was tough the last few days, but on this day he just couldn’t handle it.

“Make it stop! Make it stop make it stop make it stop!” He whole body screamed out in pain. He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted it all to stop. He missed the one thing that kept him together like glue, the one person who he could go to for anything. Anything. The person who cared more than anything.

After several agonizing minutes that felt like years, he finally calmed down. His face was swollen and puffy, the color red filling his face. His head was pounding from crying, and it hurt like hell.

He wished he never brought up how much time they spent together. He wished they never fought. He wished he wasn’t in this mess. It was his first real heartbreak, and it was absolutely awful.

Cyrus wished he stayed back there, talked to it out with TJ and they could be okay. That he could be okay. That they could be okay.

He stepped out of the bathroom stall slowly, he splashed some water on his face and exited quickly. He made his way through the halls and the dread of going into the classroom was intense to say the least. He went in without a pass, the entire classes eyes were locked on him.

His teacher, Mrs. McCormick, looked concerned but Cyrus brushed it off. He tried to avoid looking at TJ, but he had to take a small peak. TJ was already looking at him, pain was spread along his features. Cyrus just took his seat and avoided everyone’s eye contact the rest of class.

The class ended, it flew by. Only two more classes to go, and he could go home.

He grabbed his bag and left the class in a hurry, scared of someone asking him what was wrong.

On TJ’s end, seeing Cyrus in such a state broke his heart. It was worse than before. Cyrus was really hurting and it was his fault.

The last class ended, Cyrus was so relieved. He was even more happy about no homework, it seemed like that was the only good thing about that day.

He was about to leave the school, when he saw TJ talking to a group of guys and girls. A certain girl with light brown hair and fairly tanned skin was smirking, twirling her hair in between her finger, obviously flirting with TJ.

TJ looked uncomfortable, he could tell. But maybe he didn’t want to hurt the girls feelings. Who knows.

Cyrus also noticed they were right by the exit he took, he just had to take a deep breathe and walk by. He just had to ignore the situation.

He felt TJ’s eyes on him the entire time, even hearing him tell the girl something along the lines of “Hey, something came up. Gotta go.”

He heard quick footsteps behind him, he tried to speed up without it looking obvious. “Cyrus, please.” He heard TJ’s weak voice behind him.

He turned around, having to face the boy he loved and cared for so much. “What TJ?” He replied, hurt rippling through his voice.

“Can I… can we… talk?” TJ stuttered. Cyrus desperately wanted to, but he couldn’t. Something couldn’t bring him to.

“I’m sorry. I have to go.” He lied. The semi hopeful look in TJ’s eyes had completely vanished, he watched it flicker off like a light switch.

“Oh, uh, okay… Have a nice day then, Und-Cyrus.” TJ quickly corrected. Cyrus turned back around and began the walk home. On that walk, just like always, he passed the park. Their park.

He stopped and stood on the sidewalk, staring at the swing set. He could almost see their first ‘official’ meeting on the swings, the first time they ever talked. He could envision it from a far, and it hurt.

When he walked in the door, he was bombarded with questions from his mom and step dad. Questions like, “Where have you been?” And “Why were you late for your fourth hour?” He simply walked past them and went into his room, closing and locking the door behind him. Cyrus plopped backward into his bed.

He stared up at the ceiling, a blank expression on his face. He sat for probably an hour before grabbing his phone and texting Buffy.

Cyrus: Hey can you tell Andi and the others I’m sorry?

Buffy: Yeah definitely. We understand

Cyrus: I know, it’s just really hard you know?

Cyrus: I miss him so much, it’s physically hurting me

Buffy: I’m so sorry Cy. But we’ll help you through it. I promise

Cyrus: I know. Thank you

Buffy: Anytime buddy

He changed out of his blue jeans and if I dark grey sweat pants, kicking his shoes off in the process as well. He tugged his sweater and button up off and went into his closet to grab a more comfy shirt. His eyes landed on one fo TJ’s hoodie shirts. He took it off the hanger and slipped it over his head. He felt comfy, but his emotions were still completely out of whack.

Cyrus laid down on his bed, his eyelids feeling heavy and tired. He dozed off into a peaceful nap.

He was awoken by nothing, sitting straight up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. He was tempted to go on his phone and text Buffy or Andi, or anyone really. He decided on Buffy again.

He opened his phone, clicking on Buffy’s contact carelessly and typing a new text.

Cyrus: I can’t do this Buff. I can’t get over him. I miss him so much

A while goes by, no reply. He finds that odd, Buffy always replies quickly. As he waited be found himself scrolling through his gallery, filled with pictures of the two. He came across a certain one, it was the two laying on TJ’s bed, both asleep and in each other’s arms. Amber had found them like that and took the picture.

What I’d do to hold him right now…

The rest of the week went by, Cyrus had gotten somewhat accustomed to ignoring TJ. It still hurt, a lot, but he just had to get used to it.

He couldn’t help if he ran into him at lunch or in the halls, but it was like putting salt in the wound on both ends.

TJ wasn’t doing any better in the slightest. He knew it was his fault, but he couldn’t get past the big blank as to why he would do such a thing to both of them.

He purposely made efforts to talk to Cyrus, like 'accidentally’ bumping into him during lunch or in the halls or during passing period. But it didn’t work. None of it did.

Maybe this is really it. He thought over and over. But it can’t be. I can’t let it be like this.

He waited near Buffy’s locker, knowing Cyrus would come by with the GHC. Sure enough, the brunette haired boy and the two dark haired girls came by, he took a deep breath before he made his way over.

“Cyrus I need to talk to yo-” He was cut off by Buffy as she slammed her locker shut and Andi started talking. “Go away, don’t you see you’ve hurt him enough?” She sneered. TJ stayed silent. “Leave him alone, Kippen.” Buffy added.

“O-okay.” He stuttered before turning to walk away. “Wait, TJ.” He heard. He turned his head, blinking back the years that flooded his eye ducts. It was Cyrus, of course. He sounded so weak and so fragile, nothing like before.

“Cyrus no-” He cut off his friends. “Please, let me hear him out. Alone.” They got the message and proceeded to walk away. “What’s up?” Cyrus asked awkwardly. “Could you meet me at my house later? Four o'clock?”

“Yeah, uh, sure. S-see you then.”

By 4:02. TJ is already freaking the hell out. He scared Cyrus won’t show , he’s scared his apology won’t go to plan, most importantly he’s scared he’s gonna lose Cyrus. Forever.

“TJ, someone’s here for you.” His mother calls. He goes downstairs and sees Cyrus standing at the door. “Come in.” TJ offers. He steps through the doorway and he’s lead up the stairway into TJ’s bedroom. TJ sits on the edge of the bed, patting for Cyrus to join him.

“Cyrus I… I’m sorry.” Is all TJ could muster out. “TJ—” TJ cut Cyrus off. “No, please Cy. Listen to me. Please.” He begged with pleading eyes. Cyrus eventually nodded, allowing him to continue.

“Cyrus—Underdog, I’m so so so sorry for breaking up with you. I had no right to do that, I should’ve let you explain yourself first, I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. I’m really bad at explaining my feelings and you know that but the point is, I really fucking miss you and I’m so miserable without you. I hate myself for hurting you, it’s something I’ll never forgive myself for. I understand if you don’t want me back, I wouldn’t want me back either. But please, and I know I’ve said that a lot, but please consider it. I-if you want to. You don’t have to, I just want you to be happy—”

TJ stopped himself when Cyrus placed one of his hands on TJ’s cheek, catching the tears he didn’t even know had fallen, and the other on TJ’s hand.

Tears were about to tip over in Cyrus’ eyes, he could barely pull a smile. “TJ I accept your apology.” He said.

TJ’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. “You hurt me, but it’s okay. I’ve missed you so much, too. I probably should make you wait for me to forgive you, but I can’t. It has been the worst week of my life not having you in it. Not being able to text you good mornings and goodnight everyday, not being able to randomly grab your hand and play with your fingers while you sit and watch like it’s the most interesting thing you’ve ever seen, not being able to come up and grab your face and kiss you a million times because I can’t get enough of you. I love you TJ, I love you so much. And I really want you back in my life.” Cyrus explained with the tears sliding down his face one cheek at a time. TJ lifted his hand up and hesitantly wiped them away.

“So… we’re okay? Are we back together?” TJ hopefully asked. Cyrus nods, “Do you want us to be?” He asked, knowing the answer though wanting to hear TJ say to anyways. 

“Yes! Yes, I absolutely do! And… for the record I love you too.” TJ said, his face completely flustered at this point.

“But,” Cyrus said. “We need to pay attention to others. Not just each other, we can’t push everyone away for each other. And we have to listen to one another and not jump to conclusions so quickly. And we have to promise no matter what, we’ll stick together. Through thick and thin.” Cyrus pretty much preached.

TJ didn’t hesitate go to nod his head rapidly, “I promise.”

They smile large, happy and genuine smiles for the first time all week. “Can I kiss you?” TJ sheepishly asked. Cyrus chuckled, “Of course you can.” TJ wrapped his arms around Cyrus’ waist and pulled him as close as possible. Cyrus’ hands went to TJ’s neck as they both leaned in and locked lips. This kiss said so many things, it said I’m sorry, it said I love you, it said please don’t leave me ever again.

They pulled away finally, both red in the face and huge grins upon their lips.

They situated themselves so they were laying down next to each other, they wrapped their arms around one another and hold themselves closer together if that’s even physically possible. TJ pecked Cyrus’ forehead, “I love you, Cy.” He said. “I love you too Teej.”

They laid in peaceful silence for many moments, “By the way… what’s that hole in the wall from?” Cyrus asked. “Well… the other day I was pretty upset, not gonna lie…” TJ answered.

“Did you hurt your hand?” Cyrus worriedly asked. “No no, don’t worry. I’m fine. I’m okay now.” TJ responded.

“Good… just another reason I love you.”

“You’re gonna say that fifty times aren’t you?”

“Yep. Now, I love you. Respond please.” Cyrus joked. “I love you too, Underdog.”


End file.
